Room Arrangements
by Kiwipie
Summary: Okay, you think your life sucks? Take a look at me. My husband-to-be abandoned me at the alter, and yet I have to go to the damn honeymoon in France. AND I have a stupid hot actor banging on my door 24/7 to change suites…see? My life officially sucks.SxS
1. Meeting Uchiha Sasuke

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Summary**: Okay, you think your life sucks? Take a look at me. My husband-to-be abandoned me at the alter, and yet I have to go to the damn honeymoon in France. AND I have a stupid hot actor banging on my door 24/7 to change suites…see? My life officially sucks.

Sorry if this is a bit weird compared to all the other sasusakus' out there! I'm usually a nejiten girl. lol, still...I hope you enjoy this! XD

* * *

**Chapter One**

I plastered a smile on my face as I walked down the aisle. Why can't I feel happy for once? I mean, I'm in a Valentino dress that makes my waist look really slim and my shoes cost 2500 yen. Just the shoes.

And, look. There's Kiba standing right there, looking absolutely flawless and handsome in a black suit…and yet my heart isn't racing as I stare at him.

Fuck. Why is this aisle so long? And where's Ino? I need BFF support here!

…oh yeah. She's a bridesmaid. Damnit.

As I stepped onto the alter, Kiba smiled at encouragingly. Argh...why do I feel so bad?

I grinned back weakly. I really don't want to get married!

…what did I just think? Hahaha! Of course I want to get married! It's everything I've ever wanted! A family with kids and a big house…but love…?

I took in a sharp breath, pushing away all my IRRELEVANT thoughts away. I focused my eyes and looked straight at Kiba. I swished my pastel pink hair over a shoulder.

"I'm so happy!" I mouthed to Kiba, trying to project a somewhat 'happy' air.

He smiled back, but somehow…his smile seemed fake too. No way. I am allowed to get cold feet and think Kiba is not the right guy, but KIBA getting cold feet about ME?

WHAT THE HELL? I'm perfect!!

…ahem. Okay, maybe not really, but Kiba is really good for me in some ways…like getting babies! Not that he's amazing in- OH C'MON. I JUST MET YOU AND I'M GOING INTO DETAILS?

Oh wait. Sorry. I'm Haruno Sakura. I met Kiba in university and we've been going on and off, and on and off…and finally, 5 years later he proposed.

So, of course I said yes right away…but I can't say I've never regretted my decision. Cause I have…but I'm too scared to step out. I'm Sakura for God's sake! Sakura is strong!!

"Do you Haruno Sakura vow to stand by Inuzuka Kiba through life, sickness and death?"

Huh? What? Oh yeah. Vows.

" I do." I said, my voice sounding strangled. Ino shot me a worried look. _What's up with you?_

I shook my head slightly, shooting her a 'I'm-fine' look. Nothing's wrong with me! I'm getting married! I'm great, wonderful, happy...

"Do you Inuzuka Kiba vow to stand by Haruno Sakura through life, sickness and death?" The priest turned to Kiba, smiling brightly.

Kiba gritted his teeth. Bad sign. Shit. I_ knew_ I should have stepped out first! Now everyone's going to think _I'm_ the weak one!

" I do…not." The last word came out of his mouth in a whisper. This time I turned to look at him, speechless. WHAT?!

The whole church went in chaos then. Collective gasping was heard all around, and then, suddenly Ino grabbed my arm out of nowhere.

"What the hell is going on?!" She hissed at me, dragging me to a corner.

"I…I don't know." I replied, dazed. Suddenly, I could see Kiba walking towards me. He had a weird emotion lying under the hurt in his eyes. The cocky bastard. I should be the one feeling hurt!

"I'm so sorry Sakura" He gushes out. "...I'm so, so sorry…but I just can't marry you! You're more like a big sister to me, and I love you dearly but…" He trailed off; looking concerned…or was it pity? I don't need his sympathy. I don't want it.

"No, no." I said to him, grinning. " I was getting cold feet too…I'm actually feeling relieved!"

"Uh huh." Kiba nodded. It was obvious he didn't believe me. Ino shot him a disgusted look. Ha. BFF POWER!!

"Well…I'll see you around I guess." Kiba said, walking away. I remained motionless and mute.

"What is up with you girl?!" Ino exclaimed, her ocean blue eyes sparkling with understanding. See? This is why we're best friends. Ino understands even when I don't tell her how I feel.

"Sakura! Throw something at him, show him you don't love him!"

…YEAH!

Using brute force, I twisted my measly 3-carat diamond ring off my finger and aimed it at my supposed-to-be-husband's head. Bull's eye. KYAA!

Kiba turned, a shocked expression on his face. One hand was clutching his head. The pain was evident on his face.

"Sayonara Inuzuka!" I called out breezily, stepping out of the church and discarding my 2500 yen on the muddy ground. I heard Ino laugh from somewhere behind me. Good. This is going to be a fresh start.

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I screamed, my voice ricocheting off the living room walls.

"Darling, please refrain from using swear words in the house!" My mother said warningly. I growled.

"What do you mean I still have to go to the freakin France?!" I hissed, my voice dropping to a dangerously low tone. France was where our honeymoon was supposed to be. Our as in Kiba and mine's. Bastard broke up with me though. Not like I care.

My dad sighed from the other side of the room. " Sakura…we spent big money of the tickets. Just go for the sake of going…please?"

I looked up, my body feeling both anger and shock. " How about Kiba then?! What about HIS ticket?"

" He kept it." My mother told me, swiping a strand of her beautiful, thick red hair back behind her neck.

"He kept it huh?" I said, toying with my ticket. _Do not rip_." That's just great. So you're forcing me to go to France…without anyone?! You want me to be a freakin loner?! An idiot?!"

Mum winced. " You'll have a fresh, new start in France darling. New friends, new food, new shopping!" Her excited tone isn't going to work on me...

"Yeah, yeah." I said, my face a mask hiding all my current emotions.

"Don't you trust us?" Her face crumpled. Dad sighed again, this time he sounded tired.

"Just go Sakura. It's a once-in-a-lifetime experience!" Dad said to me, his voice suddenly had an enthusiastic edge to it.

"Why don't you go then?" My voice sounded stubborn. Hmpf. 'It's a once in a lifetime experience!' His happy voice rings in my head…annoying…

"Because, Sakura darling, I'm already in my 60s and I have a loving wife!" And, as if to prove his 'loving wife' point, dad curls an arm around my mum's slim waist. How is she around the same weight as me anyways? Daughters are supposed to be skinnier than- DON'T GO OFF TOPIC!

"So, lemme get this clear…you need someone to not go?" I ask, cocking my head and placing a hand on my hip.

"Exactly." Mum smiles at me cheerfully, her emerald eyes lighting up." So what do you say?"

Shit. I see a glint in her eye...a very evil glin- AHHHH!

* * *

Oh my God…my parents actually ABDUCTED me then they DROVE me to the freaking airport and stuck me in the freakin plane!

And now I'm on my way to freakin France! God. I cannot believe this…me, a famous doctor…

I was abandoned at the alter and now I'm a LONER going to France. One of the 'supposedly' most romantic places in the world. Damnit. I hate my life.

Ugh…okay, Sakura, long on the bright side! You get free champagne and you're sitting in first class…and now, you can watch a nice movie to calm you down…

Sighing softly, I grab the remote control and choose a random movie. Ooooh! Uchiha Sasuke! My favourite actor! See? I have good taste don't I? Uchiha Sasuke is the perfect hottie. He has unblemished, perfect creamy skin, pale pink lips…and his dark onyx eyes are just so…so captivating. Plus, his duck butt haircut looks _amazing_ on him! Perfect one might say.

Oh look! New guy on screen. Hottie #2. Hyuuga Neji.

Hmpf. Not even Hyuuga Neji can compare to Sasuke…okay fine, maybe he can. Hyuuga Neji is Sasuke's partner in making movies, series…they're together in everything! Not _gay_ together, but you know, partners, or friends…Hmpf. Two surreal hotties in the same movie. Isn't that just too much?!

Sigh…oh well, since I only have around two more hours left in this stupid plane, I might as well enjoy it and watch the movie…

* * *

_In France, the Hotel_

"Is that all your luggage Ms. Haruno?" The porter asks me politely, dropping my sunset pink luggage to the floor with a soft 'thump'.

"Yes," I reply, shooting him a smile. I grabbed my wallet, not really expecting to find some France money, but, surprising enough, I had a lot! I was freaking rich!

"Here you go." I shove some of the foreign money into his hand. Mum probably put it in my wallet before she abducted me…

"Why, thank you Ms. Haruno! Merci!" The porter beams before walking back out.

I shake my head, flopping onto the huge, heart shaped king sized bed. Just typical huh? I'm a loner and I still get the biggest room in the whole freakin hotel…the Honeymoon Suite.

Just great. Not that I'm complaining about the huge en-suite marble bathroom, or the private Jacuzzi, or the soft cream carpeted floor, or the big living room all to myself, or the new, shiny granite and wood private kitchen and beech white walk-in closet with mirror walls…BUT I'M A LONER!

God. I need a shower.

* * *

_In the Hotel Lobby_

**_Normal POV_**

"What do you mean that 'it's not exactly the biggest room'?" A pair of onyx eyes shone dangerously, scaring the poor receptionist to death.

"I'm sorry sir, but the biggest room is taken! The Honeymoon Suite!"

"…Who has it?"

"I'm afraid I can't give out information like that sir." The receptionist said, shaking his head solemnly.

"You don't tell me, I sue you, and you lose your job." The harsh voice whipped out, causing the receptionist to wince. Frantically, he flipped the pages in his 'Booking Book'. He finally found who booked the Honeymoon suite.

"A lady called Haruno Sakura sir." He whispered, backing away. He pitied the poor woman who later would be terrorized...

The handsome man in front of the reception desk smiled, lighting up all his perfect features. The girls close to him swooned and some even fainted. " Thank you. I will be going now."

As the mystery man walked past his fangirls, he snorted in disgust. He managed to pass them smoothly and then he walked to the mosaic lifts. Ah, good. Once just arrived.

"_Haruno Sakura huh?"_ A smirk formed on his face as he stepped into the lift. _" I'm going up…"_

* * *

_Sakura's POV_

Ah...that was so refreshing! I shrug on a marshmallow white, fluffy bathrobe as I walked out of the bathroom. The shower is awesome! It's comes from all around…but it's really huge...they probably think the new 'couple' would want to shower together. Huh. As if!

"Knock knock." Huh? The porter again? Room service? I didn't call anyone though...complimentary stuff?

"Haruno Sakura?" A deep, sexy voice calls out from the other side of the door. Okay. Definitely not the polite, little porter who helped me carry all my stinkin luggage up. Someone completely different.

"Ugh." Frowning I flung open the door, expecting some weirdo with a weirdo sexy voice. Hmpf.

I stick a foot out and place a threatening hand up into the air, ready to slap any weirdo who dared step close to me. Then…I looked up properly. I finally realized who was standing in front of me.

OH MY GOD. NO WAY. DELAYED REACTION. WAAAY DELAYED REACTION.

"Uchiha Sasuke…?" My voice comes out choked and high-pitched.

Fuck.

* * *

**Hate it? Like it? Don't know? Well, if you want me to continue this story, leave a review. If not, I won't continue...this is just a try at something new.**

**Please read and review! :)**


	2. A new Roomie

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Ugh." Frowning I flung open the door, expecting some weirdo with a weirdo sexy voice. Hmpf.

I stick a foot out and place a threatening hand up into the air, ready to slap any weirdo who dared step close to me. Then…I looked up properly. I finally realized who was standing in front of me.

OH MY GOD. NO WAY. DELAYED REACTION. WAAAY DELAYED REACTION.

"Uchiha Sasuke…?" My voice comes out choked and high-pitched.

Fuck.

**_..End Flashback.._**

* * *

Okay. You can do this Sakura. You can **so** do this...no I can't. I'm going to faint. FAINT I TELL YA.

I'm staring at Uchiha Sasuke. _The _Uchiha Sasuke. Him with the perfect darkish blue hair and perfect oynx eyes and perfect cheekbones and perfect** EVERYTHING**.

"Hello? Sakura?" The God waves a hand in my face. OhmiGod. He called me by my first name. A world-famous actor just called me 'Sakura'! ...this is totally CO-NO! I will not fan girl Uchiha Sasuke. And do you know why I will not fan girl him? I will not fan girl him because he IS a modern day Greek God. Everyone is in love with him. I need not be.

"What?" I snap, frowning. I pull the waffle robe tighter around my body. I suddenly feel insecure.

Sasuke (I can call him that if he's calling me Sakura..right?) looked at me in shock. Hah. I bet that took a big blow on his ego. Someone who doesn't grovel at his feet. HAH. Screw the insecure look. I drop my arms, my robe going limp.

"...I want your suite." He tells me matter-of-factly, smirking. His lips are quirked sideways and his eyes are twinkling...he is so-NOT SUBMITTING TO FAN GIRL LEVEL.

"My suite?" I take a step back, gesturing to the, may I say,_ magnificent_ room behind me. "The honeymoon suite? Well, I'm afraid my HUSBAND won't be very happy if he sees you with me...and the fact that you want OUR suite will not help." I smirk at this. A little white lie won't hurt anybody...

Sasuke takes a step forward, staring at me evenly with his dark orbs. " And, may I ask, where is this infamous husband?" Shit.

"Um...he's in the...the...bathroom. As you can see,"-I looked down and smoothened out my bath robe-"We were taking a shower." I smile with my sparkly teeth. Good thing I went to the dentist so often in my high school years...

Sasuke's eyes widen and his shoulders seem to sag. " A shower eh? Why can't I hear anything then? The showers here are first-class...the only bad thing is that they make a pretty noise when turned on." ...damn him and all his _useless_ hotel knowledge. Who reads up about hotels and their _showers_ anyways?

"Um, well...you see, he stopped the water when I went out to open the door for you. You see, he didn't want to enjoy the, uh...HOT water without me." Heh. I'm good at this lying stuff. I grin to myself.

Sasuke looks down at me skeptically, flopping a lock of his thick hair behind his ear. " I don't know why...but I don't believe you." And after he had said that, he pushed past me and walked into the bathroom. Ah, fuck.

As I run in after him, he turned to me, a dazzling smile plastered onto his face. " I was right. No husband..."

I just stare at him mutely. I just know that my emerald eyes are dull. He'll work out the rest for himself...by himself. Damnit. And I didn't want anyone to know I was a loner. Especially not some superstar.

"Tell me Sakura...why are you here in a honeymoon suite where happily married couples are supposed to be...when you are currently husband-less? And I was not stupid enough to realize that there was, **is** no ring on your finger. I was just playing along." He smirks at me, laughter lacing his voice. He thinks this is funny.

"Look Sasuke,"-he looks shocked again when I call him by his first name. Ha- "I got abandoned at the alter, I admit it. Happy now? Happy that I told you one very personal thing of my life?" I hiss at him, managing to push him out of the door and back into the corridor. GOOD RIDDANCE.

"I didn't ask you to share." Sasuke says simply, starting down the corridor and into a another suite (this is the suite floor) just 3 doors away. God. Same floor, same bastard. I can't live with this. I need a room-mate!! I need to LIVE.

"Well I did anyways. Be happy. Now, STAY OUT OF **MY** SUITE." And with that, I slammed the door on his petty face.

He's not my favourite actor now, for sure.

* * *

Ugh. You know what? I need to clear my head.

I step into the bedroom of the suite and fling open my luggage. Rushing, I grab a pink summer dress and white flip-flops from the bottom. I stand up, pull the dress on and stick my bare feet into the flip-flops. Then I walk to the bedside table, snatch up the key to the suite, put it in my pocket and finally...I run out the door. I need a walk. I need relaxation.

I _need_ to get away from the suite floor and it's inhabitants...namely Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

_Normal POV _

_**(A/N: changing now to past tense cos...well, it sounds nicer.)**_

A brown-haired woman tapped her feet impaitently on the marble floor of the hotel's lobby. She was wearing jean short-shorts and a green tank top. On her feet were blue converses. She had a simple leaf green wheelie luggage standing next to her and she was carrying a dark brown bag. Her dark hair was done up in buns.

"God. You're kidding me right? No rooms left?!"

The small receptionist behind the table nodded sympathetically " Yes. I'm very sorry Ms. Tanakashi!"

The brunette swore under her breath, nodding as well. "Fine. I understand. I'll go...and just find another hotel. Great. Just great. This is the 5th one already you know?"

Little did she know, a pink-haired woman was eavesdropping in on the conversation. This was what she had been waiting for. A nice-looking room-mate. As the bun-haired someone was walking away, Sakura ran up to her quickly and placed a hand on the stranger's shoulder. " Hey, hey! Wanna share my room? It's a suite actually...you can just sleep on the sofa or something!It's huge!" Sakura smiled brightly, trying to project some of her excited-ness. " I'm Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

"Ya mean it?! Cool! I'm Tenten. Tanakashi Tenten!" The brunette woman grinned, grabbing her wheelie luggage and going back to the receptionist who was watching the two women warily from his table.

"I can share right? Right?" Tenten seemed to bubbly and happy that the kind frnech man couldn't say no.

"Okay, I will allow just this one time Miss!" He said, putting his hands up in mock-defeat.

"Yeah!" Tenten grinned again, running back to Sakura with her wheelie luggage. "C'mon Saki! Show me the way!"

Sakura smiled, happy at finding a friend so soon. She seemed friendly too! Already giving her a nickname and all...

"Yeah sure. Just follow the master." Sakura pressed the button to the lift as Tenten laughed.

* * *

_Tenten's POV_

"I'm 24...you?" Sakura asked me, smiling invitingly. I grinned back. You see? Today is a fateful day. I met such a **nice **person!! She's letting me, a stranger, share a room, or should I say, SUITE with her! Haruno Sakura...I will never forget this name!

"24? I'm 25...I suddenly feel very old." I replied, giggling. Sakura just nudged me, stepping out of the lift as the doors slid open.

"You're not old." Sakura said, but I'm not really paying attention. This corridor...

I mean, wow-wie. Richly carpeted red floors...gold painted walls with intricate detail...statues and glass mirrors on every stopping-by table...amazing.

"Here we are!" Sakura opened a door with a red heart painted onto it with a flourish. I ran in eagerly. OH...MY...GOD.

En-suite bathroom, jacuzzi, walk in closet...A CHROMEY KITCHEN! I dashed through room to room, stopping my race only when I reached the bedroom. A heart-shaped bed...? And a red heart painted onto the door? Wait a second...Honeymoon suite?

I walked out of the bedroom and walked to Sakura who was eating a choco bar in the kitchen.

"Hey, Saki?" I poked her in the ribs, making her almost drop her snack. Oopsies.

"Yeah what?" Sakura turned to me, cradling her choco bar protectively. Yeesh. I didn't mean to ALMOST make her drop it.

"Where's your husband? This is the honeymoon suite isn't it?" I hope she doesn't think I'm being too nosy...but seriously. Why would she let me live with her if she wanted a relaxing, private time with her lover? But...I didn't see a ring on her finger. Confooooosing right?

Sakura sighed, her emerald orbs losing their shine rapidly. Oh, have I described her yet? Very pretty. Pastel pink hair (a bit unusual, looks good on her), emerald/jade green eyes and a beautiful smile. I am not a lesbian, repeat: I am NOT a lesbian. It's just that I like describing people. Not that I think there's anything wrong with lesbianism...okay, wow. I went way off subject, so...

"He abandoned me at the alter. I threw the ring at his head." Sakura said, shrugging. I gasped and went to pat her on the back.

"Bastard." I said, shaking my head. Who would ditch someone like Sakura? Even though I've just met her, I'm pretty sure she's the nice and kind sorta person.

Sakura just nodded, taking another bite from her choco bar. Now I realise that it's _'Crunch'_.

* * *

"Knock knock." The door.

"Tenten can you get it!?" Sakura called from her spot on the sofa. We're watching _'Friends'_, but I went to get some coke from the fridge.

"Sure!" I called back, wiping my hands on a towel.

I walked to the door and flung in open smiling. " Do you need-Hyuuga Neji?!" OHMYGOD. HYUUGA NEJI?!

The surreal hottie smiles politely, his luscious dark coffee hair falling over his shoulder. Hi opal irises looked apologising. "I'm here to apologise. I am sorry for what my room-mate did to you. He wanted to take this room didn't he? I came here later than him, I couldn't stop him from being so rude...I apologise." He ducked his head.

Huh? Sakura walked up next to me, a big frown on her usual (well, I'm used to it) peaceful face. " DAMN RIGHT YOU SHOULD APOLOGISE!" Okay, my roomie is mad. I should be mad too.

"YEAH!" I shout, pushing the said actor back forcefully and into the golden wall. Damn the carpeted floor.

"..." Neji (wow. HOT name!) got up sighing, wiping his leather pants. his polite smile has faded a bit around the edges. " I do not appreciate such rudeness. I came here merely just to apo-"

"Neji. What the fuck do you think you're doing?" A deep voice comes up from behind Neji. I twist my head to see who it is.

I am going to die. How many actors are living on this floor without me knowing? Okay, fine, I just came to this floor, but Sakura could have told me...dah crap. Who cares?

...Just need to say ten words:

This is going to be one hell of a holiday.

* * *

**Sorry for such a long update. I am suffering from writer's block. **

**Thank you for all your previous reviews! :D They made me happy.**

**Please read and review! :)**


	3. Roomie Switch & a Secret is out

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A **LOT **of thanks to: AddictedtoBleach, SilentKiller1, eMoGurlzz, LifeofDeath, TeamTHEFT, sandwich-chan, Naruto8ramen, Live.to.laugh, Akemi Clevek, colourfulgurl, Hyuga12, megcabotreader, deedee2034, Crazy Denial, fixed.dice, JinxedFairy, PugLuva, Crazy Emo Gurl, GhostXNinja, DarkxBlossom, candyluver, ElektricStorm, 4theloveofholy, PinkxxxReaper, missyserena214, i love hershey, nickygirl, Sakurachan623, kirei na yukki, DemethraWildFlower, Blue Fire Lily and to the _anonymous_ reviewer for the first chapter, thanks for telling the money thing.

**THANKS YOU GUYS!** I couldn't have carried on without all your support! And if I missed anyone, or made spelling mistakes, **S**o**R**r**Y!** :(

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Neji. What the fuck do you think you're doing?" A deep voice comes up from behind Neji. I twist my head to see who it is.

I am going to die. How many actors are living on this floor without me knowing? Okay, fine, I just came to this floor, but Sakura could have told me...dah crap. Who cares?

...Just need to say ten words:

This is going to be one hell of a holiday.

**_..End Flashback.._**

_**X**x**X**_

_Tenten's POV_

"This is _not _fair!" Sakura shrieked, flinging her vivid pink hair behind her back. I sighed inwardly. Here we are, standing in front of two surreal hotties from the screen, and she is complaining? Well...I guess I need to find out what they did that was so bad first...why would Neji come apologise anyways? And did I really shove him onto the floor just now? ...GIRL POWER!

Ahem. So. "Hey Saks, why are you so mad at them? Did I miss something...?" I poked at her back, confused.

Sakura inhaled sharply. " Well." She started, glaring at the new-comer (who is Uchiha Sasuke by the way)-, " **HE** came into **OUR** room **DEMANDING** for a **TRADE** since, _apparently _we have the biggest suite in the whole freakin hotel!" She ends in a high pitch, breathing in uneven gasps. So...lemme get this straight...

"So, he-I mean, _they_"-insert weird stare at Neji and Sasuke-"want our room because it's the biggest and he"-glares at Sasuke-" barged into here demanding for a trade? SHEESH!" I think I have it.

Sakura nodded, her face ablaze with...well, she just looks pissed basically. " YES! How _LOW_ and _SHALLOW_ does that sound huh? The oh-so-big-and-famous T.V star _Uchiha _Sasuke forcing two **INNOCENT **woman out of **THEIR** suite." Her emerald eyes flashed dangerously, causing the two men to step back a foot. Ha.

"I see." I said, smirking widely. " Well...this is fun." What? It is isn't it? Two hot guys banging at your door, wanting to trade rooms since theirs' is tiny...only, the fun bit is when you **don't** give it to them. Smile.

"FUN?!" Sakura flailed her arms in the air before calming back down. " Two ANNOYING guys banging at your door 24/7 is not your idea of fun is it Tenten?"

"Of course it is." A triumphant smirk passed through Sasuke's handsome face. " Your idea of 'fun' is having two hot guys banging at your door 24/7 isn't it Sakura?" Heh. Thanks. Now Sakura won;t be pissed at me, she'll just vent out her anger on him. Behind Sasuke, Neji let out a heavy sigh. He threw his dark hair back over his shoulder. " Sasuke, please. Can't we all just act civil for _one_ minute and talk this through **INSIDE** and not **OUTSIDE** in the corridor where we can disturb other people?"

We're all silent for a moment, processing what T.V screen hottie no.2 said. Then, " Fine. Into the suite." Sakura marched in, her head high up into the air. Sasuke stepped in after her, a small ghost of a smile gracing his lips. Neji and I stand side by side for a minute before I break the silence. " Get in already."

"...ladies first." His voice is smooth, silky, heart-meltingly sweet. Damnit. I can't go into fan girl mode now. I've come too far! ...now I just feel lame and stupid. Jeez.

"Oh no, that's fine." I said, faking a bright smile onto my strawberry-glossed lips and pushing the suite door open wider. " I _insist_!"

Neji stared at me, until he opened his mouth. " Ladies always go first." He said, a tone of irritation in his voice. MUHAHAHAHA. Not so cool now eh big guy? You need a script! And some cameras around you and...uhh...a stunt double!

"But this lady is insisting." I replied to him in a honey-sweet voice. I unleashed my power 1 puppy-dog eyes at him. He didn't move. Ice-cold bastard. Moving up to power 2...power 3...power 4...BASTARD...power 5...!!

Finally, his face fell and a soft sigh escaped from his mouth. " Stubborn..." He muttered as he strode past me into the suite. But I swear, as he passed, I think I saw a hint of a smile on that flawless face. His cheeks were lifted...heh. You know what? I have a feeling that I'll be seeing that same smile a lot in these up-coming weeks.

* * *

_Sakura's POV_

"THIS IS NOT A NEGOTIATION!" I screamed, side-stepping and leaning down towards the sofa. My plan? Throw a heart-shaped cushion into that idiot's smug face. And NO, it is NOT an act of love. " I **MERELY**SUGGESTED THAT WE COULD SWITCH ONCE EVERY 1 WEEK!" ...sheesh. So we live here for one week, then we (Tenten&I) have to move into Sasuke's and Neji's suite? ...that's just so pointlessly pointless.

Oh wait. I gotta throw the damn cushion. Swearing under my breath, I aimed again and threw the cushion with all my might at Sasuke's face. (HA! It's a pretty hard cushion too...I wonder what they stuff cushions with nowadays...?) His eyes widened in shock for about a fraction of a second, then, suddenly, a pale hand shot up and caught the cushion when it was just one inch away from his face. One inch...

Sasuke blinked at me, his dark charcoal eyes staring deeply into my own jade/emerald green ones. I couldn't even hear Neji and Tenten fighting at the door anymore...does this mean Neji actually went in first? Jeez. Amazing things what one does when one is cornered by infamous puppy-dog eyes...one's pride and ego is wounded...if not permanently...okay, what am I saying here?

"I don't think it's _that _bad of an arrangement..." Sasuke said, his voice trailing off as he inspected the suite, a thoughtful expression on his face. " I think I like it...except for the fact it's the _honeymoon_ suite and I'm going to share it with a _man_...that would raise some unwanted gossip, wouldn't it?" He smiles at me, feigning innocence.

Damn him...I **want** him to be gossiped about...if it gets him out, then anything is fine by me.

"Oi. We're not moving out." I turned around to see a cheerful-looking Tenten and a pissed-off-looking Neji. Tenten placed a hand on her hip, a now determined look set onto her features. "No negotiation, no nada!" YEAH GO GIRL!!

"..." Neji brushed off an imaginary speck of dust on his shirt, then he turned to look at Sasuke. " Sasuke. We're going. _Now_." His tone is dark, harsh. I winced inwardly. So much for being friends...unless they're the type of friends that make-up after one fight...sheesh. Nah. They're not friends...okay, fine. Sasuke actually listens to him. Maybe a brotherly relationship?

"Fine." Sasuke growled as he stepped back out onto the rich, red carpeted floor. " But I'm not givin-" A hand clasped itself firmly around his mouth. I looked up to see a now REALLY pissed-off-looking Neji. "We're going. Leaving. Never coming back."

I stare at him weirdly, like he some sort of deranged person. " You could have just said 'bye' you know?" Neji nodded stiffly in response, his lavender eyes seemed to have a sheet of ice over them. As he walked away, he clamped a strong arm around Sasuke and steered him towards their suite down the hall. Ah. Good riddance.

Tenten suddenly came up next to me, her face a picture of happiness. " Sayonara, bye-bye!" She called out in a sing-songy voice, grinning. I couldn't help but laugh. Tenten is like a little child in a lot of ways...

WAIT A SECOND! DOES HE STILL HAVE **MY** CUSHION?!

* * *

_An hour later..._

"Ring ring, ring ring!" The shrill noise of the hotel phone droned on and on until Tenten finally snapped and stomped over to pick it up, glaring at me. I just shrugged and pointed to the T.V. I was watching one of my favourite movies! _Excuse_ me for no getting up to answer a damn phone.

"Hello?!" I heard I faint buzz as someone replied. Tenten didn't say anything for a long while. I got worried and turned to look at her. She was standing statue-still, her eyes wide-open in surprise...then she suddenly yelled out, " HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET THIS NUMBER?!" Oh no. Not good. Yelling could only mean one thing:** T**h**E** **Mo**Vi**E S**tA**rS** w**H**o** W**aN**t O**u**R** s**Ui**Te** A**rE** b**Ac**K**

I motioned to Tenten to press the loud-speaker button. She willingly obliged, an annoyed glint flashing in her hazel eyes.

_"Well, it's very simple."_ Came the sarcastic reply. _" We just need to punch in the floor of the room and then the room number. Obviously, the honeymoon suite's number is 223...we're not blind people. We just walked in there today."_I could tell thatNeji was talking, but the 'We're not blind people. We just walked in there today' part sounded like Sasuke.

"Oh yeah?" Tenten glares hard at the phone, as if she's willing it to spring to life as a mini Neji so she could beat the crap out of it. Scary.

_" Stop glaring at the phone." _Neji's silk voice came, a hint of laughter lacing it. Tenten scowled. Okay, stratch above sentence about Tenten being scary. Neji **knowing** she was glaring at phone is even scarier...right?

" Okay, okay, just get to the freakin point!" Tenten said, exasperated. " You wouldn't have called us if there wasn't any particular reason...unless you're just being an IMMATURE JERKS, trying to annoy **us** into giving **you** the suite which is not going to happen mister!" She's basically screaming into the phone now...

I decided to chime in. " Yeah! What's up?!"

_"...Dinner. We'll pick you up at 7:00. We're going to have a meeting...negotiation, you may say." _This was Sasuke's voice. It was slightly rougher than Neji's, and it didn't give off the calm and composed air that Neji's voice did. Instead, it gave off a bask-in-my-hotness air. Jerk._" And, you, bun-haired girl, that isn't a bad plan...but sorry to dissapoint you, we're not immature jerks."_ Yeah, right. Like we believe that...wait a second...DID HE JUST SAY DINNE-DID SHE JUST AGREE?! _NEGOTIATION_?

"Ugh, fine. See you later." Tenten said, hanging up and banging the phone back down onto the receiver with a _'thud'_. Then, silence cast upon us. "Oh crap." Tenten whispered, a frantic note in her voice. " Did I just agree to...?" She didn't say it. Her mouth was set into a line. " SHIT."

"Great Tennie." I sighed as I flopped back down onto the sofa, beckoning her to join me. " Well...look on the up-side! This means we can get our cushion back!" Tenten looks at me, a horrified/terrified expression in her eyes. "How about clothes?" She asked.

"Clothes, well of course just casua- OHMIGOD! THEY'RE MOVIE STARS!!" I screeched, jumping to my feet and running to my luggage. " God. I didn't know I was going to eat dinner with superstars! How was I supposed to know I was supposed to know to pack a Vera Wang, or Valentino evening dress?!"

On cue, Tenten walked into my room, towing her little suitcase behind her. " Know any shops open...well, say, right about NOW?!"

"..Okay, mission: Go look for good, casual-we-didn't-try-that-hard-to-look-that-gorgeous clothes is now commencing."

"Right!"

* * *

_2 hours later..._

"Pretty woman, walking down the street...Pretty woman lalalala..." Tenten sings in a soft undertone, juggling two bags in one hand and three in another. " This just brings back memories of that movie." She told me, a sweet smile on her face. " I love the shopping part...only thing is she had that famous street in L.A...we're in a country where nobody speaks english..."

Sheesh. Did she have to say it THAT depressingly? " Oh, lighten up Tenten! We did okay. Look!" I gestured to my own 6 bags then to her 5 bags. " We're fine!"

"...Fine." She echoes in a we-are-SO-not-fine tone. Jeez. I get the point...

About the clothes...I think I'm going to go into debt anytime soon...Tenten and me basically used all of our money on this one shopping trip...ah well! What are holidays for right?...yup...going bankrupt. I bought a cute, but still elegant strapless knee-length dress from Chanel. Pale pink with a white belt. Silk and cotton I think...I matched it up with these really cool white ballet flats from this nice, cheap shop (but they look expensive, so I'm all good!) and I bought this white clutch purse from this random shop on the street Tenten and I were eating lunch on...it was nice. White, but it had a little cherry tree sewn delicately into one corner, and the white was a very pure, very snow white. And the other bags of shopping hanging off my arms...well, my excuse? The stuff here is good. Good quality, reasonable prices. I bought a fair share of expensive stuff, but also some normal T-shirts and skinny jeans and shorts...

Tenten bought this amazing black Versace halter dress that's just about up to the knees (like mine) and she's matching the dress up with...believe it or not, black converses ( look, I tired to talk her out of it, but she didn't want to buy new shoes so she's just going to use her convereses...), and she got a clutch purse from the same shop I got mine from...only that it's black with little crystals studding a 'T' on it...I have no idea how she found that. The shop was littered with bags. And yeah, we bought some hair accessories too...we have to look good! In case there's some paparazzi idiot stalking us or something...

"SHIT!" Tenten suddenly stopped dead in the middle of the road, she was looking down at her flip-open panda watch. "It's 6:15!"

I was too dumbfounded to talk until, " HURRY THE FUCK UP THEN! I BAG THE SHOWER FIRST!" I ran laughing down the streets of France. My shoppings bags were bumping onto my legs, but I didn't really notice. I think I'm used to running with sopping bags. Used to race Ino to sales all the time at home.

"NO WAY!" With a burst of speed, Tenten sped right past me in a blue and white blur. I scowled. Damn. Bet she was part of the track team was she was young...she was one of **those**people...me? I was part of the chess team...okay, fine. Bit weird, but it was fun! And everbody likes different things...Okay, back to the subject already!!

Lemme think...well, Tenten's really quick at taking showers right? And we got to rush anyways so she'll be even quicker...fine... A thought suddenly dawned onto me. I stopped, grabbed the back on Tenten's plain white T-shirt and swung her around. " What are we doing?!" I said, feeling stupid. Her eyes widened in confusion. "Huh?"

" We can always get a taxi back to the damn hotel! Why did we start running?"

"...I dunno." Sigh. I knew it. We are dumb. Blinded by the stupid invitation to the stupid dinner. I stuck a leg out and waved my hand.

"TAXI!"

* * *

**D**i**N**n**Er**

Okay, so. We are halfway into dinner...and yeah, they appreciated our choice in clothing. I even saw Neji's jaw drop a little when he saw Tenten. She had ditched her usual twin buns for a high ponytail. She tied it up with a white sparkly scrunchie that I bought for her. Nice...but still...I wonder what she looks like with her hair down...? When Neji saw Tenten's converses, his composure slipped a little. I think he was about to laugh. Heh. Hyuuga Neji laughing...I've seen him laughing on T.V, but it always looked faked to me...well, it definetely looks real (he's one of the top-ranking actors), but now that I met him...lets just say I see things in a different light.

Right at the beginning, Sasuke had whispered into my ear, " Nice dress." And I had blushed. I wished I hadn't now...can't change the past though. Until a person invents a time machine! But he must have thought I was some sort of weird, loopy fan girl trying to impress him...damn. DAMN! THEY'RE SERVING THE ES-CARGO NOW. Do I have to say this?...I have snail&slug-phobia.

When I was small, I left my glass of milk out in the garden while doing an errand for my momm-mum. And then when I came back snails were all over it! I didn't see them at first, I picked the glass up and lifted it to my lips. But just before I drank anything, I saw them. The snails and the slugs. Their beady little eyes and slimy trails...I got so scared. Now I look on it as one stupid phase in my life...but whenever I see snails or slugs, it's just...my heart leaps and I feel cold. I get shivers continously up and down my spine...

"Sakura?" Tenten kicked me from underneath the table, a concerned look on her face. " Wha?"

Sasuke stares at me. " Tenten has agreed to let me stay in the suite for one week..." I sense something...and WHAT?!

"NO! MOVING BACK AND BACK AGAIN IS JUST POINTLESS!" I exclaimed, getting a few what-a-weird-girl glances from around the restaurant. Oh yeah, the resturant is...dark. Basically, there are only long, white, elegant candles lighting up the place...but despite the dark and gothy and heavy atmosphere, the food is great. Seriously. The tables and chairs are made out of metal and the floor seems to have mosaic patterns on it.

Sasuke smirked then, his eyes lighting up. Wow does that look freaky in the candle-light or what? "Yes, but see...we're switching. I'll be your roomate and Tenten will be Neji's. Neji has agreed too...right Neji? It's just an experiment after all..if you don't like it, after a week Tenten moves back in."

Neji nodded, showing that he had agreed to this room and roomate arrangment. He shot one, brief sympathetic look at me though. It was as if he was telling me a whole explanation: _'Sorry, but if he doesn't get want he wants he gets annoying...**very**_ _annoying...and if the press gets ahold of just one tip that we're sharing the **honeymoon** suite together, it'll be death for us to keep them from printing...'_

Tenten smiled nervously while I kicked the floor. My ballet flats didn't make that much of a noise.

But...back then, when Neji was 'projecting' his little message, I actually felt pity for them. Why am I such a big ol' softie? Tenten's voice breaks my bubble.

" I thought you were listening? You were nodding the whole time...?" Then, as an afterthought, she added: " But then you _were_muttering about snails and a glass of milk just now...hmmm...I'm confoosed." She picked at her es-cargo with a shiny steel fork, staring at Neji and Sasuke who are eating their little snails whole-heartedly. Wait... I was muttering stuff? Crap.

"So, you agree?" Sasuke drops his fork onto his snow snail-less plate and looks at me expectantly. I shivered. Snails...haunting memories...

"NO."

"But we've all agreed without you."

"SO?" I pushed the platter of cooked snails away from me, wiping my hands hard on a hot towel after doing so. I was oblivous as Sasuke watched. Suddenly, something flashed in his eyes. It was...knowledge. Damn. He's figured it out hasn't he? My phobia. He's put two and two together.

"Ah...I see. Eat the plate of **snails**. If you do that, I won't move in. We won't switch." He smiled at me, a little devil smile. He knows he's going to win this. I watch as Tenten spits one snail back onto her porcelain plate, her face twisting into a disgusted grimace. Shit.

"No." I replied, fear leaking into my voice. Neji and Tenten look on in surprise. " You're afraid of snails Saks?!"

I nodded, a sick sensation in my stomach. " I...can't." Look, what would you rather? Eating snails (remember I have mild snail-phobia), or having a jerk, but still a big movie star as you roomate...fine then. I know the answer.

"Fine." I said in a broken voice, casting my eyes up to the high, arched ceiling. " It's settled. Tenten you're moving out and..." I am SO going to regret saying this. "Sasuke, you're moving in."

In response, Tenten nodded encouragingly, telling me she would come by everyday. Sasuke just smiled one big smile, showing off all his pearly white teeth (why can't I have teeth like that?). " Done." I nodded, feeling numb all over.

DAMNIT. T**H**I**S** I**S** T**H**E W**OR**S**E** D**A**Y **O**F M**Y** LI**FE**. You know why?

**1)**I've agreed to let Sasuke move in with me for a week; I won't get to live with Tennie.

**2)** My phobia for snails&slugs is out of the bag. They can use it as leverage!

**3)** HE DIDN'T RETURN MY CUSHION.

* * *

**Enjoy the long chapter...I won't be able to update for a long time...I'm sorry.**

**I've been computer-deprived...****I promise, I'll try harder to update 'Room Arrangements' on a weekly basis (after I finish S.J). But I might not be able to update for a long time...just telling you in advance. I have to finish 'Summer Job' (one of my nejitens), so I can get on with a new story...once again, sorry for the long update!**

**Please read and review! :)**


End file.
